1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to land grid array (LGA) connector assembly, and particularly to an LGA connector assembly adapted for receiving an LGA central processing unit (CPU) therein and electrically connecting the CPU to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional LGA connector assembly 8 adapted for electrically connecting with an LGA CPU 100 comprises an insulating frame 82 receiving a plurality of contacts 81, a reinforcement 83 assembled on the insulative frame 82, a clip 84 and a lever 86 pivotally mounted to the reinforcement 83 respectively. The clip 84 has a pivotal portion 87 engaging with a latching portion 89 formed on the reinforcement 83, and the lever 86 has a driving portion 85 for pressing against the clip 84. During a rotating of the lever 86 towards the insulative frame 82, the driving portion 85 of the lever 86 brings the clip 84 pressing against the CPU 100, then the CPU 100 electrically connects with the contacts 81 received in the insulative flame 82.
Referring to FIG. 6, during the process of the clip 84 rotating from an open position to a close position relative to the insulative frame 82, the pivotal portion 87 of the clip 84 moves outwardly. When the driving portion 85 presses the clip 84, the clip 84 will be pulled toward the driving portion 85 because of the cooperation of the driving portion 85 and the clip 84. Another word, the cooperation between the clip 84 and the driving portion 85 will give a pulling force, by which the clip 84 will move toward the driving portion 85. If the clip 84 moves unduly, the CPU 100 is pushed to strike a sidewall of the insulative frame 82. That may cause that sidewall of the insulative frame 82 to be damaged or a pressing force of the clip 84 on the CPU 100 to be not enough, so that the contacts 81 especially the contacts 81 in the corner 88 can not contact with the CPU 100 reliably. And due to a friction between the CPU 100 and the sidewall of the insulative frame 82, the CPU 100 may not be in a right position which is needed in a normal working state, so that a pressing point and the pressing force of the clip 84 are not steady, that will influence a normal working of the CPU 100.